All For You My Daisy
by electric hips
Summary: Set after the breakup scene in 'Allergy Season'. Told in Derek's point of view using some very Dasey songs. Chapter One up now! Maybe rated T in later chapters. Clearly Dasey.


**Summary: **Okay, so I decided that there are so many songs out there that make me think of Dasey. It starts off after the break-up scene in Allergy Season.

**Song:** Daisy – The Maine

**Pairing: **Dasey. Naturally!

**Disclaimer:** WOAH! DEREK AND CASEY ARE TOGETHER? No. Because I don't own the show.

It was freezing outside when I got home from the huge party after the football game. Its amazing that I can still find any girls in school that I haven't made out with, but I bet I'm getting close. The house was dark and empty when I got home. Casey, or whoever she was these days, was probably still out with Max.

Maybe I never told her before, but she was perfectly fine before she met Max. She was different from the other girls. Smarter and wittier, a real challenge. I needed someone like that, just to keep me on edge in life. Just to give life a little more excitement. Now she was just like all the other girls. Dumbing herself down for a guy who wasn't even worth it.

There was nothing for me to look forward to. We never physically fought anymore, which sometimes could really make my day. She didn't freak out over my pranks like she used to. It was like someone switched her with another girl, a girl like every other girl. A girl who was not the Casey I knew.

**_picked you up and lifted _**_**your wilted frame into the sun.  
****i was taken back, yeah i was taken back,  
**_

As I hung up my leather coat and started to walk into the kitchen for a sandwich, I heard something. It was soft and depressing, like a cry that no one is supposed to hear.

Because it was.

It was Casey, she was crying.

I walkd up the stairs as slowly and softly as I could, so she wouldn't hear me, in case she was on the phone with Emily or Max or something. I just kep wondering why she wasn't at the party. But now that I thought of it, I didn't actually see her there.

The door to her room was opened slightly, through it I could see her, in her cheerleading uniform, curled up in a ball on her bed. She was sobbing into a pillow, which explained the muffled noises. As I opened the door to come in, she was startled. She looked at me in such disgust, makeup streaking her face. The way her red, puffy eyes looked at me made my heart sink. Derek Venturi's heart does not sink. As far as anyone is supposed to know, Derek Venturi had no heart. But if anyone saw that look in Casey's eyes, they'd know.

It was part hatred, and another part was pleading that I wouldn't make fun of her. Just by one look I knew I was the last person she wanted to see.

"What. Do. You. Want." She sobbed, not even posing the words as a question. The way she said it could easily mean 'get out of my life'.

I had to do something, so I went to say something.

And she started sobbing again.

I took a deep breath.

**_and by the time i caught my breath,  
you had blossomed into something that i did not expect.  
_**

It wasn't the fact that I hated seeing girls cry, even though I did.

It was more that I hated seeing Casey cry.

"What happened?" I asked.

Her face was flat.

"I broke up with Max."

_**you're a wreck and you know,  
you've got me wrapped around your finger,  
**_

Never in my life had I heard anything as profound as those five simple words. I was ectstatic. I was confused. I was relieved.

And yet all I had to say back was,

"W-why?"

Cool. Stuttering. I thought we got rid of that problem in grade two, Derek.

Casey wiped her eyes, which honestly did nothing but smear black stuff around her face. She sat up straigt, legs folded and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Look at me Derek," she started. "Do you remember the girl who moved into this house with you and your family?"

"Yeah, she was a total loser."

Nice, real nice.

"She was smart, Derek. She was sure of herself. She wasn't a pompom waving blank canvas for guys like Max to paint cliches on."

"And?"

"And I miss her."

God, me too.

"So this is the old Casey talking?"

"Yeah, and I know 'sensitive' Derek cannot make a comment, so just go."

As much as I'd like to admit otherwise, that stung a little.

"Look," I sat down as I spoke. "Now, this is sensitive Derek talking and him and Derek don't communicate so do not ever tell him we spoke."

"Agreed…?"

I had caught her off guard. Score.

"There was nothing wrong with the old Casey and Max is a tool."

"Even sensitive Derek is ver sensitive."

"Well, nobody's perfect. So now I'm going to bed and in the morning we will forget all about this discussion and go on living our lives. Got it?"

"Got it."

I got up to leave, but before I shut the door I looked back.

**_like a boy tangled in vines,  
but i've figured you out._  
**

"Oh and Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

And I left, after seeing the wide-eyed look on her face.

I'm not completely insensitive.

**A/N:** Do you like it so far? Yes? No? Review! If I get reviews I'll finally update my other story, Dizzy. I just sort of forgot it.


End file.
